


The Hearts of Men

by CrazyKater



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvid, Just a little illustration of the love these guys share, M/M, This isn't depressing at all! Which is a change for me!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKater/pseuds/CrazyKater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid. I fell in love with this song, and then this happened. Just a little vid about the love these guys share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hearts of Men




End file.
